clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Penguindude97
Hi, Penguindude97! Welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the page. We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. As a Fanon Wiki, we encourage creative writing like the articles United States of Antarctica, Club Penguin Island, and Dorkugal. We also have laws. Please read the COC for more. Please remember that, unlike Wikipedia, the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki is censored. We encourage your edits! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! [[USA#Flags, Motto, and Anthem|''BOOYAH FOREVER!]], -- TurtleShroom (Talk) 01:53, May 27, 2009 Why? *He broke the rules here. He can't make a 9/11 parody. *He removed videos and other stuff from pages. --'Zapwirethe tubes are clogged! 19:12, 29 May 2009 (UTC) If it was in the past... it still counts. --'''Zapwirethe tubes are clogged! 21:41, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Warning Blanking pages. --'Zapwire'the tubes are clogged! 21:41, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Can I have the link to your new wiki? --'Zapwire'the tubes are clogged! 22:37, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Stop or block. Look. You are in no position to make demands; you're rant is useless and you have violated the COC. Lying? Insulting another user? Excuse me, sir, but the wiki's staff will not put up with this. DMAN's crimes may have been in the past, but they are still on his record. He has tried to parody something that we all know and hate, which violates the That's Death code. At least one of our readers lost a friend or relative to WTC's collapse, and we try to respect that. This is why we do not allow anyone to parody sad things like that, because it will upset at least one of our readers. Stop lying, violating the COC, and being everything except a benefit to our wiki, or I will have no choice but to block you. You have received another warning. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 22:48, 29 May 2009 (UTC) You must be one of those "turn or burn" people. I will respect your religon, but force it down is not good. And you offending me by saying I was little? Tsk, tsk. I have respect for your religon, but you must respect me, no matter what religon I choose. If you hate non-Christians, than you hate about over 50% of the people in the world. --'Zapwire'the tubes are clogged! 22:50, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Well, ok, but you called me a Jesus hater? --'Zapwire'the tubes are clogged! 22:52, 29 May 2009 (UTC) and when did I do that? I wasn't even close! --'Zapwire'the tubes are clogged! 22:54, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Stop No, you are not allowed to delete pages upon quitting. It's part of the COC; look it up if you want. Furthermore, why did you even want to change the image? It's perfectly fine as it was; there's no need to change it. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 23:19, 17 June 2009 (UTC)